G&T Trouble
by Princess In Love
Summary: The incident that takes place on the day after Mia's 15th birthday party in 'Princess In Pink'.Michael's POV.One shot.Please review.I suck at summaries.


_** story. It has always been a pleasure for me to write Michael's POV's (considering the fact that he is my favorite male character)This is Michael's version of what happened in the G&T period on the working day after Mia's 15**__**th**__** birthday party in 'Princess In Pink', the part where Boris drops a globe on his head.**_

_**All I have to say is…Enjoy!**_

I have no idea what to say about what happened today in G& I have to say was it was really dramatic.

And stupid.

But what surprised me was how Mia reacted to the whole situation.

Okay, here is what happened.

I wasn't totally aware of what was happening at first, because I had my headphones on.

But I was completely aware of what happened at the lunch today.

And if you ask me, it was a bit harsh. I mean, I know I told Mia to stay out of it, but I was a bit concerned for Boris. He looked as if he hadn't slept last night. He also looked as if he had been crying. And what did Lilly do?

She looked at him coldly and said.

'I'm sorry, Boris, but there's nothing to talk about. It's over between us. You're just going to have to accept it, and move on.'

For god's sake, he's a musician. Musician's are far too emotional. She can't possibly think he is going to accept the fact and move on.

I saw Boris raise his head from his hands. His eyes filled with passion.

I knew something was going to happen. I took my headphone off.

And Boris was saying.

'Lilly, I can't take this any more! You can't do this to me! You've got to give me a chance to prove my undying devotion!'

Okay, what?

Prove his undying devotion? To Lilly? To my bitchy sister? I swear Boris is going mad.

Lilly's voice was all nice when she answered. I guess she was feeling bad.

'Boris, seriously, I am so sorry, especially about the way it happened. But the truth is, when a love like mine for Jangbu takes hold, there's no stopping it. You can't hold back New York baseball fans when the Yankees win the World Series. You can't hold back New York shoppers when Century Twenty-One has a sale. You can't hold

back the floodwaters in the F train subway tunnels when it pours. Similarly, you can't hold back love like the kind I feel for Jangbu. I am so, so sorry about it, but seriously, there's nothing I can do. I love him.'

What is going on? She is comparing her love for Jangbu with New York Yankees fans and New York shoppers and F train subway tunnel floods? This is the problem with having a sister with an IQ of 150.

And what about the fact in being in love with Jangbu.I mean, for a person such an IQ, she certainly chooses boyfriends lamely. Even though, Boris breaths through his mouth and all that stuff, he is a good guy. I guess that is why mom and dad can stand him. But Janbu Pinasa? An 18 year old Asian who already passed out of high school?

Oh, I don't think so.

And for the first time in my whole life, I felt protective of Lilly.

I saw Boris shuddering all over.

Next thing I knew, he'd picked up the giant globe next to him.

What the hell? What is he going to do?

But I have to say this. It was an achievement of Boris's because that thing should weight at least a ton.

He held the globe over his head.

No way! No freaking way!

He must be mad to drop that heavy globe on his head. For my sister.

'Lilly,' he said in a strangled, very un-Boris like voice

God, Boris whatever you are trying to do, please don't do it.

'If you don't take me back, I will drop this globe on my head.'

I looked at him incredolously.I mean, all of us looked at him incredoulously, even that guy who was supposed to work on his glue. Everyone except Lilly.

Oh just sat there and looked as if everyday boys lift heavy globes above their heads and threaten to drop it on their heads.

I wondered what Mia would do if I threaten to drop a globe on my head. Not that there would be a reason for me to drop a globe my head because of her, but just my imagination wandered.

If I did something like that, she would totally go,

"Michael, let's just talk about this. There is no need to get violent." or something like that.

And in real life, if Mia left me for someone, I don't think I would drop a globe over my head. I would be sad, I won't drop a globe on my head.

Come to think of won't leave me someone else in the first place.

Anyway, back to the situation.

Lilly was unsympathetic. I mean, she laughed when I fell down from the stairs a couple of years ago and broke my hand.

She said in a disgusted voice,

'Go ahead. See if I care.'

What? She actually said that?

How could both of us be from the same parents? I never though she would be so cruel. I can't believe we share the same genes.

At this, Boris looked as if he was having second thoughts. About dropping- the- globe- on -the -head thing

Just as he was going to put the globe down, it slipped from his hands.

That's right. It slipped and landed right on his head.

As it hit Boris's head, it made a sickening crunch, and then crashed on to the floor.

Then Boris clapped his hands to his scalp and started staggering around, upsetting the sticky-glue guy, who seemed to be afraid Boris, would crash into him and mess up his notes.

'I would have found the situation immensely amusing, if it weren't for the fact that one of my friends dropped an enormous globe, weighing a ton, on his head, for my freakingly insane sister.

"Fuck."I said and started towards Boris. Lars went crazy and ran from the room, yelling.

"Mrs. Hill, ."

And that was when it happened.

Mia whipped out her sweater and, strode up to Boris, who was running around the room like a monkey whose tail got fire, and yelled.

"Sit down."

Now everyone, including me, was looking at her.

Boris sat down.

"Move your hands." she said, in a commanding voice.

She wadded up her sweater and then stuck it on the small hole on Boris's head.

Then all the things happened quickly.

I got the second shock of the moment when Lilly started crying in this huge baby sobs. It was quite funny to see.

I went over to Boris and spoke to him this calm, smooth voice. I have heard mom and dad use this tone to their patients.

'It's going to be all right. Boris, you're going to be all right. Just take a deep breath. Good. Now take another one. Deep, even breaths. Good. You're going to be fine. You're going to be just fine.'

I saw the nurse come in. She made Mia move the sweater a little and then hastily made her press it back.

Then she said.

'Come along, young man. Let's go to my office.'

And that's exactly we went. Me and Lars half carried Boris to the nurse's office, while Mia kept pressing her sweater on top of his head.

As we were walking out, I looked at Lilly. She had gone really pale. She had never expected Boris to actually drop that thing on his head.

We had to sit in the nurse's office filling out the incident report. Boris was taken to their family doctor by his mother to get a few stitches and a tetanus shot.

Then the nurse came to Mia and said.

"That was a pretty quick thinking from your part. You are the princess, aren't you?"

Mia nodded.

I looked at her proudly.

All I have to say is, I am glad I have a very quick thinking princess for a girlfriend….

_**So, how was it? I know the end sucked. I am not the best person to write ends. But I did my best. Please tell me how I did it….**_


End file.
